show_shreddersfandomcom-20200213-history
Reginald Paddington
Reginald Paddington is a recurring character on Show Shredders, who is the main antagonist of the show. Bio Episode 3: Reginald makes his first appearance in episode 3, when he interrupts the page to announce to everyone that he is a bigger cheapskate than SpongeBob character, Eugene H. Krabs. Immediately, Bernard sees that Reginald has stolen his jacket, to which he calls Bernard a loser, and Bernard can already tell he's going to hate him. Reginald makes his second appearance in the same episode when he announces that SpongeBob is really impressing him with the way he's treating his pet snail, Gary. He makes his last appearance in the episode when he says that Patrick Star is truly a master at being a prick when he eats Gary's snail food. Bernard is absolutely fed up with his constant interruptions, and tells another recurring character, Bruce, to beat him up. At first, Reginald sends Lester and Chester to fight Bruce, but they both fail miserably. He then puts up his boxing gloves and tells Bruce to bring it on. Bruce then defeats him, and he is not scene at any other point in the episode Episode 4: Reginald makes his second appearance in episode 4. In this episode, Bernard has invented something called the "bullshit scale," which tracks how many times he interrupts the review, and once it his three strikes, Bruce appears and attacks him. Personality Reginald is rude, selfish, lazy, arrogant, conceited, ungrateful, and just an asshole in general. He takes extreme pride in his behaviour. He is the kind of guy who does stuff like steal someone's jacket and constantly wear it in their presence, buy all the tickets for a movie so he can have the entire theatre to himself, and buy all the tickets for a plane so nobody could ride it, and the crew would be forced to continue with their journey. He loves showing off his wealth, especially his douchebaggery mansion, and loves to see others miserable. He always cheers others on whenever they are being like him. Not much is known about why he acts the way he does, so it can safely be assumed that he is just an asshole, without any explanation. Role in Show Shredders Reginald is used as a gag character for jokes about assholes and douchebags in media. In the series, he almost always interrupts the review. When he does, Bernard gets furious. In the fourth episode of the series, the Douche Buster is created by Bernard to mitigate Reginald's interruptions. Each time he interrupts a strike is placed on the Douche Buster. If the Douche Buster receives three strikes, Bruce appears and attacks Reginald. Relationships with Other Characters Lester & Chester Lester and Chester are Reginald's lackeys. They are the only real friends he really has. Generally, Reginald does not treat them very well by scolding them often for their stupidity. However, he treats them much better than he treats other people. No matter how badly Reginald treats his lackeys, they will continue to idolize him. Bernard Reginald loathes Bernard, and the feeling is mutual. Bernard and Reginald are bitter rivals who often try to spite each other. Reginald is often the first to strike, but Bernard usually gets the last laugh, especially with the creation of the Douche Buster. Reginald became rivals with Bernard when he stole Bernard's jacket and continuously interrupted Bernard during the review. Reginald takes pride in having more wealth than Bernard, but is secretly jealous of Bernard's intelligence. The rivalry is also somewhat one-sided as Reginald is more proactive in it than Bernard. Reginald also has the need to constantly try to one-up Bernard, who cares very little about the rivalry and sees Reginald as a nuisance. Bruce Initially, Reginald thought Bruce was nothing special. He then learned Bruce was actually an incomprehensibly strong and somewhat unstable war veteran the hard way. Since then, Reginald is absolutely terrified by the mere mention of Bruce and will not hesitate to flee when he is mentioned. Wildthing Reginald is not very fond of Wildthing. He is annoyed by his cheery nature and his persistence, as Widlthing is unfazed by Reginald's asshole behaviour and insults. Reginald also is greatly agitated by Widlthing's nickname for him, "Reggie," which Reginald hates. He sees Wildthing as a "blue idiot" who is very annoying. Ted Reginald is not really bothered by Ted. He is mostly just puzzled how Ted keeps coming back to life when killed like everyone else. Kingston Reginald absolutely hates Kingston. He thinks he is worse than Wildthing. Reginald cannot stand Kingston's stupidity. Trivia * Reginald is the only character on Show Shredders who is one of a kind, because he was homemade, way back in 1979, hence him being 38 years old. * Benedict Arnold and Judas Iscariot are Reginald's heroes. * Reginald's grandfather is Paddington Bear, a fictional British character created by Michael Bond. ** His father is the son of Paddington Bear. Judging by how Reginald is known as Paddington the III, it is safe to assume his father is Paddington Jr. * Reginald's mother's family is from a fictional country called Merba. Not much is known about Merba, other than it's very small and not many people know about it. ** What is known about his mother's family is that they are extremely wealthy and that their country is very remote. ** Reginald also inherited most of his wealth from his maternal family. * Reginald speaks with a very high-pitched Merbanian accent, because of his maternal heritage. ** He also has a British accent, but chooses to speak in a Merbanian accent because it is irritating to others. * Reginald hates it when others call him "Reggie" or "Reg" for short, especially when Wildthing does it. * Reginald, being a professional douchebag, hired someone to make him a ridiculously long false ID, which goes like this: Mr. Dr. Professor Supreme God Reginald Collingsworth Paddington III, M.D., Ph. D., B.A. Licensed Realtor, Lincensed Contrator, B.S., M.A., M.S., DNP, M.Ed., licensed physician, licensed plumber, licensed lawyer, J.D., D.D.S., Pharm.D, licensed surgeon, licensed electrical engineer, licensed chef, licensed pilot, professional douchebag. Category:Characters